Alguien Como Tú
by Shizuka31
Summary: El doctor en física Naruto Uzumaki quiere desesperadamente tener un bebé. Pero encontrar el padre adecuado no es fácil, tiene que ser alguien realmente... estúpido. Sasuke Uchiha, el legendario quarterback de los Chicago Stars, parece perfecto. Pero descubre todo el engaño y lo obliga a ir a su pueblo con él.
1. Una loca idea

Hola^^  
Este fanfic es una adaptación del libro: _"Nadie como tú"_ de Susan Elizabeth Phillips.  
Espero que les guste tanto como a mí cuando lo leí, y los trasporte por todas las situaciones a lo largo del fanfic.

Alguien Como Tú 

Una loca idea

—Vamos a aclarar esto —Dijo Sakura Haruno—. Queréis ofrecerle a Sasuke Uchiha un doncel como regalo de cumpleaños.

Los tres desagradables defensas que pasaban la tarde de noviembre sentados en la barra de Akatsuki, lugar frecuentado por los jugadores de los Chicago Stars en DuPage County, asintieron con la cabeza de inmediato.

El más joven, Hidan, llamó por señas a la camarera para otra ronda.

—Va a cumplir treinta y seis, queremos que sea algo especial.

—Joder —Dijo Sakura. Todo el mundo que sabía algo sobre fútbol sabía que Sasuke Uchiha, brillante quarterback de los Stars, era exigente, temperamental y que en general era imposible llevarse bien con él desde que la liga comenzaba. Uchiha, popularmente conocido como "Dinamita" por su predilección por hacer pases explosivos, era el quarterback con la mayor puntuación en la AFC y una leyenda.

Sakura cruzó los brazos sobre el chaleco blanco que formaba parte de su uniforme de barman. Ni a ella ni a ninguno de los tres hombres se le ocurrió considerar las dimensiones morales de su conversación, y muchísimo menos si era políticamente correcto. Era, después de todo, la NFL.

—Creen que si le llevan un doncel los va a tratar mejor —Dijo ella.

Suigetsu bajó los enfurecidos ojos morados a su cerveza y dijo con voz poco clara.

—Es un hijo de puta, nos presiona todo el rato. Nadie soporta estar cerca de él.

El joven negó con la cabeza.

—Ayer, llamó a Kisame Hoshigake _debutante_. ¡A Kisame!

Sakura levantó una ceja, varios tonos más oscuros que su inusual cabello rosa. Kisame Hoshigake era un auténtico profesional y uno de los mejores defensas de la NFL.

—Por lo que sé, Dinamita ya tiene más mujeres de las que quiere, y sabemos que los donceles nunca han sido de su preferencia.

El más joven inclinó la cabeza.

—Bueno, puede ser, pero ¿lo habéis visto acostarse con alguna de ellas? Por otro lado hasta que no se acueste con algún doncel no podemos saber.

—¿Qué?

—Es cierto —Dijo Jūgo, el lateral izquierdo de los Stars—. De eso tenemos certeza. Sus novias han hablado con algunas de las esposas, y parece que Sasuke mira pero no las toca. Es todo pura fachada. Quizás con los donceles se reaccione diferente.

—Puede que si esperara hasta que no llevaran las ropas, se _animara_ un poco—Dijo Suigetsu.

El joven prefirió no tomar en serio su comentario.

—No me refiero a eso, Suigetsu. Sabes que Sasuke no sale con nadie que tenga más de veinte años.

Sasuke Uchiha cumplía años, pero las parejas de su vida no lo hacían. Nadie lo podía recordar saliendo con nadie que tuviera más de veintidós.

—Eso lo sabe todo el mundo —Dijo Suigetsu—. Dinamita no se ha acostado con nadie desde que cortó con Karin, y eso fue en febrero. No es normal.

Karin había sido la bella novia veinteañera de Sasuke hasta que se cansó de esperar un anillo de compromiso que no llegaba y se fue con un guitarrista de veintitrés años de un grupo de rock. Desde entonces, Sasuke se había concentrado en ganar partidos de fútbol, salir con una chica nueva cada semana y patear a sus compañeros en el culo.

Sakura Haruno era la seguidora favorita de los Stars, pero aunque había cumplido veintitrés, ninguno sugirió que ofreciera su propio cuerpo como regalo de cumpleaños de Sasuke. Era de sobra conocido que él ya la había rechazado al menos una docena de veces. Eso hacía que Dinamita fuera el Enemigo Público Número Uno de Sakura, quien guardaba una colección de camisetas azules y doradas en su armario, una por cada jugador de los Stars con los que se había acostado, y siempre estaba ansiosa por añadir una más.

—Necesitamos a alguien que no le recuerde a Karin, y sobre todo que sea un doncel. Dinamita tiene que probar cosas nuevas —Dijo Jūgo.

—Eso significa que tendrá clase —Agregó Suigetsu— y más años. Pensamos que sería bueno que conozca a alguien con más de veinticinco.

—Alguien elegante. —Hidan tomó un sorbo de cerveza—. Uno de esos chicos de la Jet.

Sakura no era conocida por su materia gris, pero incluso ella podía ver el problema.

—No creo que uno de esos chicos de la Jet se vaya a ofrecer voluntariamente para ser el regalito de cumpleaños de un hombre. Ni siquiera aunque sea Sasuke Uchiha.

—Bueno, eso también lo pensamos nosotros, así que vamos a tener que contratar a un prostituto.

—Un prostituto de lujo —Dijo Suigetsu precipitadamente, ya que todos sabían que Sasuke no iba con prostitutos o prostitutas.

Hidan miró sombríamente su cerveza.

—El problema es que no hemos podido encontrar uno.

Sakura conocía a algunos prostitutos, pero ninguno de ellos tenía lo que llamaría clase. Ni eran sus amigos. A sus amigos les iba la juerga y la bebida y su única meta en la vida era acostarse con tantos jugadores profesionales como podían.

—¿Qué quieren que haga?

—Queremos que uses tus contactos y que encuentres a alguien apropiado —Dijo Hidan—. Su cumpleaños es en diez días y queremos tenerlo para ese momento.

—¿Qué gano yo?

Como las camisetas de los tres ya colgaban en su armario, sabían que tenían que ofrecer algo distinto. Jūgo preguntó con cautela.

—¿Estás interesada en añadir un número a tu colección?

—Aparte del dieciocho —Añadió Suigetsu rápidamente, el dieciocho era el número de Sasuke.

Sakura se lo pensó. Le interesaba tener más la camiseta de Sasuke que encontrarle un doncel. Por otra parte, había un número en particular que deseaba realmente.

—La verdad es que sí. Si encuentro el regalito de cumpleaños, entonces el número doce es mío.

Los chicos gimieron.

—Mierda, Sakura, a Sai Shimura le sobran las mujeres.

—Eso es cosa suya.

Sai era el quarterback suplente de los Stars. Joven, agresivo con un talento sublime; había sido seleccionado por los Stars para sustituir a Sasuke cuando la edad o una lesión lo apartara de los terrenos de juego. Aunque los dos hombres eran educados en público, ambos era feroces competidores y cada uno de ellos odiaba el talento del otro, lo cual hacía que Sai Shimura fuera todavía más deseable para Sakura.

Los hombres se quejaron, pero llegaron al acuerdo de que se asegurarían de que Shimura haría su parte si ella encontraba a la persona adecuada para ser el regalo de cumpleaños de Sasuke.

Dos nuevos clientes entraron en Akatsuki, y como Sakura se ocupaba de la barra, se levantó para atenderlos. Mientas se acercaba, mentalmente repasó a todas las personas que conocía, tratando de encontrar alguien que valiera la pena, pero no lo consiguió. Tenía bastantes amigos, pero ninguno tenía clase.

Dos días más tarde, Sakura todavía le daba vueltas al problema mientras entraba en la cocina de sus padres con una buena resaca. Era sábado, cerca del mediodía, sus padres se habían ido de fin de semana y no tenía que trabajar hasta las cinco, lo cual era bueno, porque necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse de la última noche de juerga.

Abrió la puerta de la alacena y no vio nada que pudiera ayudarla. Mierda. Afuera caía aguanieve y le dolía demasiado la cabeza para conducir, pero si no tenía pronto una dosis de cafeína dentro de su cuerpo no valdría para nada, ni podría disfrutar del partido.

Nada salía bien. Los Stars jugaban en Búfalo esa tarde, así que no tenía la ilusión de esperar que los jugadores entraran en Akatsuki al finalizar el partido. Y cuándo finalmente los viera, ¿cómo les iba a dar la noticia de que no había podido encontrar el regalo de cumpleaños? Una de las razones por la que los Stars le prestaban tanta atención era que siempre les podía proporcionar mujeres y donceles.

Miró por la ventana de la cocina y vio una luz en la casa del sabihondo. Era el mote que Sakura le había puesto al doctor Naruto Uzumaki, el vecino de sus padres. Era doctor en física no en medicina y la madre de Sakura siempre comentaba lo maravilloso que era, siempre ayudando a los Haruno con el correo y demás mierdas desde que se habían mudado hacía dos años. Quizá Sakura pudiera pedirle café.

Se maquilló con rapidez y, sin molestarse en ponerse ropa interior, se embutió en unos apretados jeans negros, la camiseta de Suiguetsu y sus botas Frye. Después de coger uno de los recipientes de su madre, se dirigió a la casa de al lado.

A pesar de la nevisca, ni siquiera perdió tiempo en ponerse la chaqueta y cuando el doctor Naruto respondió al timbre, tiritaba.

—Hola.

El doctor Naruto se mantuvo al otro lado de la puerta clavando sus ojos de sabihondo en ella, con unas inmensas gafas de montura carey.

—Soy Sakura, la hija de los Haruno. De la casa de al lado.

El doctor Naruto no hizo ningún movimiento para invitarla a pasar.

—Oye, hace frío que te mueres aquí afuera. ¿Puedo entrar?

El sabihondo finalmente abrió la puerta y la dejó entrar.

—Lo siento. No te reconocí.

Sakura entró y no le llevó más de dos segundos darse cuenta de por qué el doctor Naruto no se había apurado a dejarla pasar. Los ojos detrás de los lentes estaban llorosos y su nariz roja. A menos que Sakura fuese más tonta de lo que pensaba, el doctor Naruto había estado llorando a lágrima viva.

El sabihondo era alto, tal vez uno setenta y cinco, y Sakura tuvo que mirar hacia arriba cuando le tendió el recipiente rosa.

—¿Puedo pedirte un par de cucharas de café? No queda ninguno en casa, y necesito algo fuerte.

El doctor Naruto tomó el envase, aunque pareció hacerlo a regañadientes. A Sakura no le parecía que fuera tacaño, así que su reacción probablemente quisiera decir que no estaba de ánimo para tener compañía.

—Sí, lo iré… a buscar. —Se giró y se dirigió a la cocina, esperando obviamente que Sakura se quedara dónde estaba, pero Sakura tenía media hora que matar antes de que comenzase el partido y era lo bastante curiosa para seguirlo.

Llegaron a una sale de estar que, a primera vista, era aburridamente bonita: paredes blancas, mobiliario confortable, uno se moría de aburrimiento mirando a todos lados. Sakura estaba atravesando la habitación cuando unos posters enmarcados llamaron su atención. Todos parecían ser obra de alguien llamado Georgia O'Keeffe y aunque Sakura sabía que tenía la mente sucia, eso no explicaba por qué cada una de las flores le parecían órganos sexuales femeninos.

Vio flores con corazones profundos y oscuros. Flores con pétalos abriéndose desde centros húmedos y secretos. Miró sorprendida. Había una concha de almeja con una pequeña perla mojada, e incluso la persona con la mente más limpia del mundo tendría que ver lo que ella veía. Se preguntó si tal vez si el sabihondo estaría más interesado en las mujeres que en los hombres, era un doncel por lo que sus padres le habían comentado y lo normal sería que le fuera a los hombres. ¿Entonces por qué querría mirar flores que parecían coños cada vez que entraba en su sala de estar?

Sakura entró tranquilamente en la cocina, era de un pálido color lavanda y tenía unas bonitas cortinas de flores, aunque estas flores eran corrientes, no pornográficas como las de la sala de estar. Todo en la cocina era alegre y bonito con excepción del dueño, que parecía más tieso que un palo.

El doctor Naruto era uno de esos donceles pulcros que vestían tweed. Sus pantalones de pinzas a medida de cuadros marrones y negros y su suéter suave, de color avena parecía de cachemir. A pesar de su altura, tenía huesos pequeños, con piernas bien proporcionadas y una cintura sutil y delgada. Sakura podría sentir envidia de su figura si no fuera por el hecho de que no tenía tetas, aunque sabía que eso se debía a que no era una mujer. Pero sin duda poseía una figura envidiable para un doncel.

Su pelo rubio con mechones más claros en distintos matices, le llegaba por la mandíbula y no era teñido. Lucía un corte conservador que Sakura hubiera dejado suelto, no retirado de su cara por un pasador marrón.

Se giró ligeramente y Sakura tuvo una mejor perspectiva de su cara. Las grandes gafas de sabihondo eran una pena, escondían un bonito par de ojos azules tan deslumbrantes como el cielo veraniego. También tenía una frente y una nariz decente, ni demasiado grandes ni demasiado pequeñas. Su boca era interesante, con el labio superior delgado y el inferior más grueso. Y tenía una buena piel, aunque no parecía cuidarla demasiado. Sakura lo hubiera maquillado ligeramente resaltando las partes necesarias. En resumen, el sabihondo era un doncel muy guapo, algo intimidante, incluso con esos ojos rojizos.

Llenó el recipiente y se giró para ofrecérselo a Sakura, que cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo reparó en el arrugado papel de regalo que había sobre la mesa de cocina y el montoncito de regalos que había a su lado.

—¿Qué se celebra?

—En realidad nada. Es mi cumpleaños. —Su voz poseía una ronquera interesante y por primera vez Sakura advirtió sus pañuelos arrugados.

—Vaya, déjate de bromas. Feliz Cumpleaños.

—Gracias.

Ignorando la mano extendida del doctor Naruto que sostenía el recipiente con el resiente café, Sakura se dirigió a la mesa y miró el surtido de regalos: Una insignificante cajita blanca, un cepillo de dientes eléctrico, una pluma y una tarjeta-regalo para una tienda departamental. Patético. Nada de ropa interior sexy ni camisones eróticos.

—Vaya desastre.

Para su sorpresa, el doctor Naruto soltó una risita.

—Tienes razón. Mi amiga Hinata siempre tiene el regalo perfecto, pero está de viaje. —Después, para asombro de Sakura, una lágrima se deslizó por debajo de sus gafas y siguió cayendo por su mejilla.

Naruto se tensó, como si no hubiera ocurrido, pero los regalos eran realmente patéticos y Sakura no podía más que sentirlo por él.

—Oye, no está tan mal. Por lo menos no tienes que preocuparte de que las tallas estén mal.

—Lo siento. No debería… —Apretó el labio inferior, pero otra lágrima cayó por debajo de sus gafas.

—Está bien. Siéntate y haré café. —Empujó a Naruto hacia una de las sillas de la cocina y llevó el recipiente a la encimera donde estaba la cafetera. Le preguntó al doctor donde estaba el filtro, pero tenía la frente arrugada y no hacía más que respirar profundamente, por lo que Sakura abrió un par de alacenas hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba y se puso a preparar la cafetera.

—¿Cuántos cumples?

—Treinta y cuatro.

Sakura se sorprendió. No le habría echado al doctor más de veinticinco.

—Doble desastre.

—Siento mucho montar el número. —Se pasó el pañuelo por la nariz—. Por lo general no soy tan sensible.

Un par de lágrimas no eran la idea que Sakura tenía de _"montar el número"_ pero para un chico tan controlado debía ser algo así como tener un ataque de histeria.

—Ya te dije que no importa. ¿Tienes donuts o algo parecido?

—Tengo tarta de fruta en la nevera.

Sakura hizo una mueca y se volvió hacia la mesa. Era pequeña y circular con un vidrio en la parte superior y sillas metálicas parecidas a las que se utilizan en un jardín. Se sentó enfrente de Naruto.

—¿Quién te hizo los regalos?

Trató de esbozar una sonrisa pero le salió una mueca.

—Mis colegas.

—¿Quieres decir tus compañeros de trabajo?

—Sí. Mis colegas de Newberry y una amiga de los laboratorios Preeze.

Sakura no sabía que eran los laboratorios Preeze, pero Newberry era una de las mejores universidades de los Estados Unidos y todo el mundo presumía de que estuviera allí mismo, en DuPage county.

—Ajá. ¿Enseñas ciencia o algo por el estilo?

—Soy físico. Doy clases de doctorado sobre la teoría cuántica de la relatividad. También desarrollo un proyecto de investigación patrocinado por los laboratorios Preeze para descubrir quarks con otros físicos.

—No jodas. Debiste ser un cerebrito en la escuela secundaria.

—No pasé mucho tiempo en la escuela secundaria. Comencé la universidad con catorce años. —Otra lágrima resbaló por sus mejillas, pero, sin embargo, seguía sentado en la misma posición.

—¿Catorce? Válgame Dios.

—Cuando tenía veinte años de edad, era licenciado de Física. —Algo dentro de él pareció ceder. Colocó los codos sobre la mesa, cerró las manos en puños y apoyó la frente encima. Le temblaron los hombros, pero no emitió sonido alguno; ver a ese doncel tan digno deshecho era tan patético que Sakura no pudo evitar sentir lástima por él. Pero era demasiado curiosa.

—¿Tienes problemas con tu novio?

Se tranquilizó un poco y meneó la cabeza.

—No tengo novio. Lo tenía. El doctor Nagato. Llevábamos juntos seis años.

Así que el sabihondo si le iba a los hombres.

—Eso es mucho tiempo.

Levantó la cabeza y aunque sus mejillas estaban mojadas, su mandíbula mostraba un gesto de terquedad.

—Se acaba de casar con una becaria de veinte años que se llama Konan. Cuando me dejó, vino y me dijo: _Lo siento Naruto, pero ya no me excitas._

Considerando la personalidad del doctor Naruto, Sakura no lo podía culpar exactamente, pero había muchas maneras de decirlo.

—Los hombres son básicamente unos gilipollas.

—Eso no es lo peor. —Se agarró las manos—. Lo peor es que llevábamos seis años juntos y ni siquiera lo echo de menos.

—¿Entonces por qué no lo dejaste tú? —El café terminó de hacerse y se levantó para llenar sus tazas.

—No fue culpa de Nagato. Lo sé… No es culpa de nadie en realidad. No debería seguir. No sé qué es lo que me pasa.

—Tienes treinta y cuatro años y alguien te ha regalado una tarjeta-regalo para una tienda departamental por tu cumpleaños. Cualquiera estaría así.

Él se estremeció.

—Ésta es la misma casa en la que crecí, ¿lo sabías?; Después de que mi padre murió, iba a venderla, pero nunca tuve tiempo para hacerlo. —Su voz sonaba distante, como si se hubiera olvidado de que Sakura estaba allí—. Estaba investigando la ultra-relatividad en los choques de iones pesados y no quise distraerme. El trabajo siempre ha sido el centro de mi vida. Hasta que cumplí los treinta, fue suficiente. Pero a partir de ahí, un años siguió a otro…

—Y finalmente te diste cuenta de que la física no llenaba tu cama cada noche, ¿no es cierto?

La miró, casi como si se hubiera olvidado que Sakura estaba allí. Luego se encogió de hombros.

—No es eso. Francamente, creo que el sexo está demasiado valorado. —Incómodo, se miró las manos—. Es más el sentimiento de conexión.

—No conectas cuando haces arder el colchón.

—Sí, bueno, asumiendo de que realmente arda. Personalmente… —Inspiró por la nariz y se levantó, metió el pañuelo en el bolsillo de sus pantalones donde formaron un bulto—. Cuando hablo de conexión, pienso en lago más duradero que el sexo.

—¿Algo religioso?

—No exactamente, aunque eso es importante para mí. Familia. Niños. Cosas así. —Otra vez echó los hombros hacía atrás y le dirigió a Sakura una brusca sonrisa de despedida—. Ya te he dado bastante lata. No debería contarte este tipo de cosas. Me temo que me cogiste en un mal momento.

—¡Ya lo entiendo! ¡Quieres tener un bebé!

Naruto rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó bruscamente su pañuelo. Le tembló el labio inferior y toda su cara se contrajo mientras se reclinaba en la silla.

—Ayer Nagato me dijo que Konan está embarazada. No est… No estoy celoso. Para ser honesto, no me importa lo suficiente para estar celoso. Realmente no quería casarme con él; no quiero casarme con nadie. Es sólo que… —Su voz se apagó—. Es sólo…

—Es sólo que quieres tener tu propio bebé.

Inclinó lentamente la cabeza y se mordió los labios.

—Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo tener un bebé. Ahora ya tengo treinta y cuatro años y mi cuerpo envejece a cada minuto, pero no parece que pueda hacer nada.

Sakura miró el reloj de la cocina. Quería seguir hablando con él, pero estaba punto de comenzar la previa del partido.

—¿Te importa si pongo la tele mientras hablamos?

El doctor Naruto pareció confundido, como si no supiera lo que era una tele.

—No, supongo que no.

—Genial. —Sakura cogió su taza y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar. Se sentó en el sofá, puso la taza de café sobre la mesa, y saco el mando debajo de alguna revista científica. Apareció un anuncio de cerveza en la pantalla, así que pulsó el botón de silenciar la voz.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres tener un bebé? Estás soltero.

Naruto se puso las gafas otra vez. Se sentó en una silla con un volante alrededor del asiento y el poster de almeja quedó justo detrás de su cabeza, el que tenía la perla untuosa y mojada. Juntó las piernas, con los pies uno al lado del otro y las rodillas tocándose. Tenía buenos tobillos, advirtió Sakura, delgados y bien formados.

Otra vez tenía la espalda derecha, como si alguien lo hubiera atado al respaldo.

—Llevo pensándolo mucho tiempo. No tengo intención de casarme, mi trabajo es demasiado importante para mí, pero quiero tener un niño más que nada en el mundo. Creo que sería un buen papi. Supongo que hoy me di cuenta de que no va a pasar y me ha afectado demasiado.

—Tengo un par de amigas que son madres solteras. No es fácil. Bueno, tú tienes un trabajo mejor que el de ellas, así que no debería ser tan difícil para ti.

—La parte económica no es problema. Mi problema es que no veo la manera de conseguirlo.

Sakura clavó los ojos en él. Para ser un doncel listo, estaba siendo bastante torpe.

—¿Te refieres al tío?

Inclinó la cabeza rígidamente.

—Hay un montón de tíos en esa universidad. Aunque no son gran cosa. Invita a alguno, pon música, ofrécele un par de cervezas y sedúcele.

—Oh, no puede ser nadie que conozca.

—Pues lígate a alguien en un bar o algo por el estilo.

—Nunca podría hacer eso. Tendría que saber su historial médico. —Su voz perdió intensidad—. Además, no sabría ligarme a nadie.

Sakura no se podía imaginar nada más fácil, pero supuso que tenía bastante más experiencia que el doctor.

—¿Y si vas a uno de esos…, ya sabes…, bancos de semen?

—Eso no me vale. La mayoría de los donantes de semen son estudiantes de medicina.

—¿Sí?

—No quiero que el padre de mi bebé sea inteligente.

Sakura estaba asombrada, que se olvidó de elevar el volumen de la tele, aunque el anuncio de cerveza había acabado y habían comenzado a entrevistar al entrenador de los Stars, Hiruzen "duque" Sarutobi.

—¿Quieres que el padre de tu hijo se estúpido?

Naruto sonrió.

—Sé que parece extraño, pero es muy difícil para un niño crecer siendo más listo que los demás. Lo limita, por eso nunca habría podido tener un bebé con Nagato o con un donante de un banco de semen. Tengo que tener en cuenta mis genes y encontrar algún hombre que los compense. Pero todos los hombres que conozco son genios.

El doctor era muy raro, concluyó Sakura.

—¿Y crees que como tú eres muy listo, todo lo que tienes que hacer es encontrar a alguien estúpido?

—Eso mismo. No quiere ni imaginarme que mi hijo tenga que pasar lo que yo pasé mientras crecía. Incluso ahora…, pero bueno, eso no tiene nada que ver. La cuestión es, quiero un bebé, pero no sé cómo hacerlo…

Una nueva cara captó la atención de Sakura.

—Huy perdona, espera un momento; tengo que oír esto. —Cogió el mando a distancia y apretó el botón del volumen.

Zetsu, un periodista deportivo, estaba haciéndole una entrevista a Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura sabía que dinamita odiaba a Zetsu. El reportero tenía fama de hacer las preguntas más estúpidas del mundo y Dinamita no tenía paciencia con los tontos.

La entrevista había sido grabada en el aparcamiento de los Stars, en las afueras de Naperville, el pueblo más grande de DuPage County. Zetsu hablaba a la cámara, con la cara seria, como si estuviera cubriendo una guerra o algo por el estilo.

—Tengo a Sasuke Uchiha, el quarterback de los Stars.

La cámara enfocó a Sasuke, y la piel de Sakura se puso húmeda y pegajosa producto de una combinación de lujuria y resentimiento. Joder, estaba buenísimos a pesar de su edad.

Estaba parado delante de la Harley con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta negra apretada que mostraba uno de los mejores tórax del equipo. Algunos tíos estaban tan musculosos que parecían que iban a estallar, pero Sasuke era perfecto. Tenía el cuello grande y musculoso, pero no era un tronco como el de algunos jugadores. Su pelo azabache oscuro, lo llevaba despeinado como si no se dignara a perder el tiempo peinándolo. Dinamita era así. No tenía paciencia con cosas que para él no tenían importancia.

Medía alrededor de uno noventa, era más alto que la mayoría de los quarterbacks. También era rápido, listo y tenía la habilidad telepática para leer las defensas que sólo los mejores jugadores compartían. Su leyenda era grande, sorprendente y a Sakura, la idea de que nunca colgaría la camiseta número dieciocho en su armario era algo que nunca le podría perdonar.

—Sasuke, tu equipo no consiguió puntuar contra los Patriots la semana pasada. ¿Qué harás contra los Bills para que no pase de nuevo?

Incluso para Zetsu, era una pregunta estúpida y Sakura esperó a ver que le contestaría Dinamita.

Se rascó la cabeza como si la pregunta fuera tan complicada que tuviera que pensarla. Dinamita no tenía nada de paciencia con la gente que no respetaba y tenía el hábito de parecer profundamente paleto en situaciones así.

Apoyó un pie en la Harley y pareció pensativo.

—Bueno, Zetsu, supongo que tendremos que retener la pelota. Claro, como no juegas los partidos no lo sabes, pero cada vez que el otro equipo nos quita la pelota, quiere decir que no la tenemos. Y `stá no es manera de puntuar.

Sakura se rió entre dientes. Tenía que descubrirse ante Dinamita. Se la había jugado a Zetsu en sus propios términos.

Zetsu no apreció parecer un tonto.

—He oído que el entrenador Sarutobi está muy contento con Sai Shimura. Cumples treinta y seis dentro de poco, lo que te hace bastante mayor para jugar al fútbol. ¿No te preocupa que Sai te sustituya?

Durante una fracción de segundo, la cara de Sasuke se puso rígida, luego puso cara de póquer.

—La verdad, Zetsu, ese niño aún no `stá listo para que lo entierren.

—Si encontrase a alguien así —murmuró Naruto— sería perfecto.

Sakura lo miró de reojo y lo vio estudiando la televisión.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

El doctor Naruto señaló la pantalla.

—Ese chico. El jugador de fútbol. Es sano, atractivo, y no muy brillante. Exactamente lo que necesito.

—¿Estás hablando de Dinamita?

—¿Se llama así? No sé nada de fútbol.

—Es Sasuke Uchiha. Es el quarterback de los Chicago Stars.

—Ah, ya. He visto su foto en algún sitio. ¿Por qué no puedo encontrar un hombre así? Alguien duro de mollera.

—¿Duro de mollera?

—No muy inteligente. Lento.

—¿Lento? ¿Dinamita? —Sakura abrió la boca para decirle a Naruto que Dinamita era el más capaz, tramposo e inteligente (por no mencionar malo) de los jodidos quarterbacks de la temida NFL, cuando una vertiginosa idea la golpeó en medio de la cabeza, una idea tan colosal que no podía creer que hubiera salido de su cabeza.

Se hundió en los cojines del sofá. _Mierda_. Buscó el mando y silenció la tele.

—¿Hablas enserio? ¿Escogerías a Sasuke Uchiha para ser el padre de tu bebé?

—Por supuesto tendría que ver su historial médico. Un hombre simple como él sería perfecto: Fuerte, resistente y con coeficiente intelectual bajo. Que esté bueno es un valor adicional.

La mente de Sakura corrió en tres direcciones diferentes al mismo tiempo.

—Y si… —Tragó e intentó no distraerse con la imagen de Sai Shimura desnudo delante de sus ojos—. ¿Y si lo puedo arreglar?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Qué pasa si te puedo meter en la cama con Sasuke Uchiha?

—¿Estás de broma?

Sakura tragó otra vez y negó con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera lo conozco.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—Me temo que no entiendo.

Lentamente, Sakura le contó la historia, omitiendo una parte de aquí y allí, como que Dinamita era una pesadilla para el resto del equipo, aunque fue bastante honesta en otras. Le explicó sobre el regalo de cumpleaños y el tipo de doncel que necesitaban. Luego añadió que con algo de maquillaje, creía que Naruto encajaría totalmente en el papel.

Naruto se puso pálido.

—¿Quieres decir que debería hacerme pasar por un prostituto?

—Uno con mucha clase porque Sasuke no se acuesta con prostitutos.

Se levantó de la silla y empezó a pasearse por la habitación. Sakura casi podría ver su cerebro de sabihondo trabajando como si fuera una calculadora, sumando esto y aquello, dándole a uno y otros botones; apareció la esperanza en sus ojos y luego se dejó caer contra la chimenea.

—Los historiales médicos… —Suspiró profundamente—. Por un momento pensé que realmente podía ser posible, pero tendría que echarle un vistazo a su historial médico. ¿Los jugadores de fútbol usas esteroides? ¿Y qué pasa con las enfermedades de transmisión sexual o el Sida?

—Sasuke no toca las drogas y nunca se ha acostado con demasiadas personas como otros jugadores. Cortó con su última novia el pasado invierno y no parece hacer estado con nadie desde entonces.

—Todavía tendría que ver su historial.

Sakura creía que entre Hidan y Suigetsu podrían convencer a alguna secretaria para que les diera lo que necesitaban.

—Tendré una copia de su historial el martes, el miércoles a más tardar.

—No sé qué decir.

—Su cumpleaños es dentro de diez días —Señaló Sakura—. Supongo que tienes tiempo de armarte de valor para hacerlo.


	2. Preludio hacia el Amor

¿Qué estaba haciendo? El estómago de Naruto Uzumaki estaba cada vez peor mientras se abría paso en el baño de Akatsuki, donde Sakura Haruno lo había llevado para encontrarse con un jugador de fútbol que lo conduciría hasta la casa de Sasuke Uchiha esa misma noche. Ignorando a las personas que charlaban en los lavados, se dirigió al inodoro más próximo, echó el pestillo y presionó la mejilla contra el frío metal.

Hacía sólo diez días que Sakura se había presentado en su puerta y puesto su vida al revés. ¿Qué locura le había poseído para estar de acuerdo con esto? Después de años de criterio racional, se había dejado convencer para hacer algo tan temerario. Ahora que se había acabado el tiempo, se percató que había cometido un error de estudiante de secundaria y se había olvidado la segunda ley de termodinámica: _El orden tiende inevitablemente al desorden._

Tal vez todo aquello fuera una regresión. Cuando era niño, siempre estaba metiéndose en líos. Su madre había muerto varios meses después de su nacimiento y se había criado solo con un padre abstraído que parecía que sólo le prestaba atención cuando se portaba mal. Su actitud, combinada con el hecho de que se aburría en la escuela, había ocasionado una serie de travesuras que habían culminado con la casa del director de la escuela primaria pintada de rosa por un contratista local.

El recuerdo aún lo satisfacía. El hombre era un sádico con los niños y se lo había merecido. Afortunadamente, el incidente había obligado a las autoridades de la escuela a abrir los ojos y fue cuando comenzaron a hacer que avanzara cursos y no le quedó tiempo para hacer más trastadas. A partir de ahí se había encerrado progresivamente en sus estudios al ser apartado de los grupos de su edad y estudiar con chicos que lo consideraban un fenómenos; aún a veces pensaba que le gustaba más el niño rebelde que había sido, que el doncel introvertido y estudioso en el que se había convertido, aunque simplemente lo consideraba como un precio más que había tenido que pagar por cometer el pecado de haber nacido diferente.

Ahora le parecía que el niño rebelde había resucitado. O tal vez era simplemente el destino. Aunque nunca había creído en señales místicas, descubrir el cumpleaños de Sasuke Uchiha caía exactamente en el momento en que más fértil era, había sido demasiadas casualidades para que lo ignorara. Antes de perder el valor, había llamado a Sakura para decirle que seguía adelante con todo esto.

A esa misma hora, al día siguiente, podía estar embarazado. Una lejana posibilidad, cierto, pero su ciclo siempre había sido tan ordenado como el resto de su vida, además lo quería con toda sus fuerzas. Algunas personas podían pensar que estaba siendo egoísta, pero su anhelo por un bebé no lo sentía como algo egoísta. Lo sentía como algo correcto. La gente veía a Naruto como una persona respetable y contenida. Admiraban su inteligencia, pero parecía que nadie quería esa parte suya que más necesitaba compartir, su capacidad de amar. Su padre no lo había querido, ni Nagato.

Últimamente se había imaginado sentado delante de su escritorio en su despacho con la pantalla del ordenador lleno de datos, intrincados cálculos que algún día podrían llevar a desentrañar los misterios del universo. Y de repente un ruido rompía su concentración, el sonido de un niño entrando en su estudio.

Levantaría la cabeza. Ahuecaría la mano sobre su suave mejilla.

—Papi, ¿podemos volar hoy mi cometa?

Ante eso, se reiría y apagaría el ordenador, abandonando la búsqueda de los misterios del universo para explorar los cielos de una manera importante.

El ruido del inodoro del retrete de al lado lo sacó de su ensueño. Antes de que pudiera volar cometas, tendría que superar aquella noche. Lo que quería decir que tenía que seducir a un desconocido, un hombre que sabría mucho más de la seducción que alguien que sólo había tenido un amante.

En su mente vio el cuerpo pálido y delgado de Nagato, desnudo excepto por los calcetines negros que llevaba siempre por tener mala circulación. A menos que tuviese el período o él tuviera una de sus migrañas, habían hecho el amor casi cada noche de sábado, pero terminaba rápidamente y no era demasiado excitante. Ahora le daba vergüenza haber mantenido tanto tiempo una relación tan poco satisfactoria y supo que la soledad le había llevado a eso.

La compañía masculina siempre había sido un problema para él. Cuando estaba en el colegio, sus compañeros de clase eran demasiado mayores para él, un problema que se había mantenido incluso después de graduarse. No es que fuera poco atractivo, ya que mucho de sus colegas lo habían invitado a salir, pero tenía veinte años cuando se graduó y se había sentido vagamente rechazado. Los hombres que en ese momento la atraían, los de su propia edad, estaban comenzando la universidad o eligiendo especialidad y salir con ellos violaba su sentido de la ética. Como consecuencia, había ganado reputación de introvertido y poco a poco le habían dejado de invitar.

Aquello finalmente había cambiado cuando comenzó el proyecto Preeze. Él investigaba quarks, lo que ansiaba hacer cada físico, buscaba la grandiosa _"Teoría de la Unificación"_ , la ecuación que fuera la respuesta, como había sido la famosa ecuación de Einstein E=mc2, para encajar todas las partes del universo. Uno de los científicos que había conocido en un cursillo práctico de la universidad de Chicago había sido Nagato.

Al principio creyó haber encontrado el novio perfecto. Pero, aunque podían hablar de la teoría de Einstein, había sido soberanamente aburrido, nunca se reían y nunca habían intercambiado el tipo de confidencias que siempre había imaginado que deberían compartir los amantes. Gradualmente, aceptó que su relación física no era más que algo conveniente para ambos.

Su relación con Nagato era la única preparación que tenía para seducir al Sr. Uchiha. Sabía que los hombres no lo consideraban sexy y sólo podía esperar que el fuera uno de esos hombre horribles a los que no le importaba con quién se acostaba mientras quedara satisfecho. Temía que él reconociera que no era lo que decía, pero por lo menos lo habría intentado, al menos habría aprovechado la oportunidad. No tenía otra alternativa. Nunca recurriría a un banco de semen, no se arriesgaría a que su niño fuera un genio que creciera como él lo había hecho, un engendro de la naturaleza totalmente desconectado de lo que lo rodeaba.

La cháchara de las personas dejó de oírse en el lavado. Sabía que no podría esconderse para siempre y odiaba parecer cobarde, así que finalmente abrió la puerta. Mientras se deslizaba del inodoro, vio su reflejo en los espejos de la pared y por un momento, creyó que era otra persona.

Sakura había insistido en que ella le arreglaría el pelo e incluso había llevado rulos calientes para rizarlo, de manera que ahora caía alrededor de su cara. Naruto encontraba ese estilo un poco desaliñado, con lo que esperaba que Sakura estuviera en lo cierto al decir que era lo que un hombre encontraría sexy. También había permitido que Sakura lo maquillara, con lo cual no se sentía para nada cómodo, sin embargo Naruto no había protestado. El ligero color rosa de sus labios y el rímel que estaba usando no eran apropiados para un prostituto, ni siquiera para uno de lujo.

Su mirada finalmente descendió por el Kimono que Sakura y él habían comprado juntos. En los últimos diez días, Naruto había llegado a conocer a Sakura Haruno mejor de lo que deseaba. La joven era superficial y egocéntrica, sólo le interesaba la ropa, acostarse con jugadores de fútbol y emborracharse. Pero además era astuta como una zorra, y por razones que Naruto todavía no entendía, estaba determinada a que ese sórdido encuentro se realizara contra viento y marea.

Naruto había pasado del algodón del Kimono a favor de uno de seda, que lucía más elegante aunque era realmente corto para su gusto. La vestimenta moldeaba su cuerpo de una manera que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Llevaba unas medias claras, y el atuendo se complementaba con unos _Zori_ con un tacón alto. Cuando Naruto mencionó la ropa interior, Sakura se rió.

—Los prostitutos no las llevan. Además, te supondrían un estorbo.

El estómago de Naruto volvió a protestar y la oleada de pánico que había reprimido aumentó hasta sofocarla. ¿En qué había pensado? Toda esa idea era una locura. Era un iluso al creer que podría llevar a cabo aquel plan tan arriesgado. Una cosa era idearlo y otra muy distinta llevarlo a cabo.

Sakura irrumpió en el cuarto de baño.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? Hidan ya llegó para recogerte.

El estómago de Naruto se revolvió aún más.

—No voy, he cambiado de idea.

—Ni de coña. No te vas a echar atrás ahora. Joder, sabía que iba a pasar. Espera un momento, no te muevas.

Sakura salió rápidamente por la puerta antes de que Naruto pudiera protestar. Tenía frío y calor al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo había llegado a tal desorden? Era un profesional respetable, una autoridad en su campo. Esto era una locura.

Salió rápidamente hacia la puerta sólo para casi golpearse con ella en la cara cuando Sakura la abrió con una botella de cerveza en la mano. Abrió la palma de la otra.

—Toma esto.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Cómo que qué es? Son píldoras. ¿No lo ves?

—Te dije que no veía. Apenas veo sin las gafas.

—Sólo tómalas, te relajarán.

—No sé…

—Confía en mí. Te darán valor.

—No creo que sea buena idea tomar medicamentos sin receta.

—Vale, vale. ¿Quieres tener un bebé o no?

El dolor lo atravesó.

—Sabes que sí.

—¡Entonces trágate las jodidas píldoras!

Naruto las tomó, usando la cerveza como si fuera agua para tragarlas. Luego se estremeció porque odiaba la cerveza. Protestó otra vez cuando Sakura lo empujó fuera del cuarto de baño y el aire fresco se metió bajo su falda recordándole que no llevaba ropa interior.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—Mira, no es para tanto. Los chicos están emborrachando a Sasuke. Se largarán tan pronto llegues, todo lo que tienes que hacer es mantener la boca cerrada y montarte de un salto sobre él. Terminará antes de que te des cuenta.

—No va a ser tan fácil.

—Te aseguro que sí.

Naruto advirtió que algunos hombres lo miraban. Por un momento pensó que había algo mal. Como que arrastraba un trozo de papel higiénico o algo por el estilo; luego se percató de que no lo miraban críticamente, sino sexualmente y el pánico aumentó.

Sakura lo llevó hasta un hombre fornido de pelo color plata que estaba parado junto a la barra con una guerrera color aceituna. Sus cejas negras estaban unidas formando lo que parecía ser una oruga gigante en su frente.

—Aquí está, Hidan. Que no se diga que Sakura Haruno falla en una cosa así.

El fornido hombre pasó su mirada sobre Naruto y sonrió ampliamente.

—Bien hecho, Sakura. Realmente tiene clase. ¿Oye, cómo te llamas, cariño?

Naruto estaba tan aturdido que no podía pensar. ¿Por qué no había previsto eso? Sus ojos cayeron sobre un anuncio neón que podía leer sin las gafas.

—Bud.

—¿Te llamas Bud?

—Sí. —Tosió, atragantándose. Su vida adulta había estado dedicada a la búsqueda de la verdad y no mentía con facilidad—. Hikari. Hikari Bud.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

—Perfecto para tu belleza, aunque podrías ser un jodido stripper —Dijo Hidan.

Naruto lo miró con nerviosismo.

—Es un apellido de familia. Había Buds que llegaron en el _Mayflower._

—Vale.

Intentó parecer más convincente, pero estaba tan ansioso que apenas podía pensar.

—Los Buds estuvieron en todas la guerras. En Lexington, Gettyburg, la batalla de Bulge. Uno de mis antepasados Bud ayudó en la construcción del ferrocarril.

—Déjate de coñas. Mi tío trabajaba en la línea de Santa Fe. —Inclinó la cabeza y lo miró con suspicacia—. De todas maneras, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Veintiséis —Respondió Sakura.

Naruto le echó una mirada de alarma.

—Parece mayor —Dijo Hidan.

—No lo es.

—No te lo discuto, Sakura. Desde luego no se parece a Karin. Quizá este doncel sea justo lo que necesita Dinamita. Sólo espero que no lo desanime que sea tan viejo.

¡Viejo! ¿Qué retorcido sistema de valores tenía ese hombre que consideraba que un doncel rondando la treintena, era un viejo? Si supiera que tenía treinta y cuatro, lo trataría como si fuera un anciano.

Hidan se abrochó la guerrera.

—Vamos Hikari, salgamos. Sígueme en tu coche.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se paró tan repentinamente que casi chocó con él.

—Joder, casi me olvido. Suigetsu dijo que tenías que ponerte esto.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo. Él se tensó cuando vio lo que sacaba.

—Oh, no. No pienso…

—Venga nene, es parte de tu trabajo.

Él rodeó su cuello con un lazo rosa. Naruto elevó la mano hasta su garganta y su estómago protestó cuando rozó el listón de raso.

—Esto es demasiado.

—Es una lástima. —Le hizo una lazada—. Eres un regalado, Hikari Bud. Nuestro regalo de cumpleaños.

Yahiko, Suigetsu y Jūgo, quienes formaban parte de la línea ofensiva de los Stars, miraron como Sasuke Uchiha tiraba al último hoyo. Habían trazado un circuito sobre la moqueta de la espaciosa sale de estar de Dinamita; Suigetsu y él se jugaban cien pavos en ese hoyo. Dinamita llevaba ganado cuatrocientos.

—¿Tienes bastantes? —Le preguntó Jūgo a Suigetsu cuando Sasuke golpeó ligeramente hacia el donuts gigante que hacía de quinto hoyo—. ¿La señora Brady o la señora Partridge?

—Eso es fácil. — Jūgo también era aficionado a _Nick at Night_ —. Me quedo con la señora Brady.

—Bueno, yo también. Era caliente.

Le tocó tirar a Suigetsu, y cuando Sasuke se giró, el línea ofensiva le alcanzó su vaso.

—Alguien me dijo que uno del equipo y ella se lo montaban en la vida real. —El tiro de Suigetsu al hoyo se desvió a la derecha.

—No jodas. ¿Tú que dices, Sasuke?

Sasuke tomó un sorbo de la taza y miró como Suigetsu fallaba su segundo tiro al hoyo.

—No tengo ni idea de qué demonios hablan.

—De la señora Brady de la _"Tribu de los Brady"_ —Explicó Yahiko— y la señora Partridge de _"Mamá y sus increíbles hijos"_ , ya sabes del programa de entrevistas y música. Si pudieses foll… —se paró justo a tiempo—. Si pudieras echarle un polvo a una de ellas, ¿cuál sería?

Los chicos tenías una apuesta sobre quién diría antes su obscenidad favorita, la que comenzaba con "f". Sasuke no participaba porque se negaba a limitar su lengua, aunque todos los demás sabían que probablemente ganaría. Aunque Sasuke podía maldecir en el campo durante un partido, en cuanto se quitaba el uniforme, parecía perder todo interés.

—Supongo que tendría que pensarlo. —Sasuke vació su vaso y retomó el palo de golf después de que Suigetsu finalmente golpease su tercer tiro. Le echó un vistazo al siguiente hoyo, una curva cerrada hacia un cubo KFC. Él no jugaba a nada, ni siquiera al golf en la sala de estar, sin intención de ganar. Su ansia por ganar lo había conducido a los Lobos a ganar dos campeonatos universitarios consecutivos antes de comenzar a jugar en la FNL, donde se había convertido en uno de los mejores quarterbacks.

Jūgo terminó su cerveza.

—Una para ti. ¿Le echarías un polvo a _La Bella y la Bestia o a Pocahontas_?

—A Pocahontas —contestó Yahiko.

—Con toda seguridad, Poc. —Estuvo de acuerdo Suigetsu.

—¿Sabes con quién me gustaría foll… digo a quien le echaría un polvi? —Dijo Jūgo—. A Brenda Starr, la del comic. Joder, sí que es caliente.

Sasuke no pudo contener una amplia sonrisa. Dios mío, como quería a esos imbéciles. Semana tras semana se jugaban el culo en el campo por protegerlo. Los había tratado con mucha dureza últimamente y sabía que no les gustaba, pero los Stars tenían la posibilidad de llegar a jugar al SuperBowl y él quería ganarla.

Había sido el peor año de su vida. Su hermano Itachi había perdido a su esposo Deidara y a su único hijo Shisui, en un accidente de coche. Dos personas que había amado profundamente. Desde entonces, no hacía nada con real interés excepto jugar al fútbol.

Elevó su siguiente tiro esquivando la mesa de la tele, combinando su buen toque de golf con su habilidad al billar y dejando la bola a unos centímetros del cubo KFC.

—Oye, no es justo —Protestó Suigetsu—. Dijiste que no se podía elevar los tiros.

—No dije eso.

Yahiko comprobó su reloj y rellenó el vaso de Sasuke con una botella de whisky que parecía muy vieja y muy cara. A diferencia de sus compañeros de equipo, Sasuke rara vez se emborrachaba, pero era su cumpleaños, estaba deprimido y hoy iba a hacer una excepción. Desafortunadamente, tenía un estómago a prueba de bombas y no era demasiado fácil.

Sonrió al recordar su último cumpleaños. Karin, su antigua novia, había planeado una gran fiesta sorpresa, pero no era demasiado buena con los detalles y había aparecido él antes que cualquiera de los invitados. Pensó que quizá debería echarla más de menos, pero l que había sentido cuando lo dejó por un guitarrista de veintitrés años que le había ofrecido el ansiado anillo de bodas, fue vergüenza. Bueno, esperaba que fuera feliz. Era una chica simpática, aunque lo irritaba como mil demonios.

Por naturaleza, él gritaba. Que lo hiciera no significaba nada; era simplemente su manera de comunicarse. Pero cada vez que le había gritado a Karin, ella había estallado en lágrimas en lugar de hacerle frente. Lo hacía sentirse un matón, lo cual quería decir que nunca se había podido relajar por completo y debía andas de puntillas a su alrededor.

Ese era el problema que había tenido siempre con las chicas que salía. Y por lo cual no había querido salir con un doncel, ellos le parecían mucho más delicados y no hubiera sabido en que forma tratarlo, si ya de por sí con una chica se le complicaba con un doncel sería diez veces peor. Ya que siempre se inclinaba por las personas agradables, que se preocupaban por la gente, no sólo por sí mismos. Desafortunadamente, las personas de ese tipo eran bastantes delicadas y habían permitido que directamente las avasallara.

Las personas que eran más agresivas, las que se enfrentaban a él, habían resultado ser codiciosas, por ejemplo los donceles con carácter fuerte. No era que culpase a los donceles por mirar por sí mismos, siempre y cuando lo reconociesen.

Orochimaru, el dueño de los Stars y candidato al _Doncel_ del año cuando no era como una patada en el culo, le decía que no tendría esos problemas con sus parejas si dejara de salir con jovencitas, y se fijara en algún doncel de su edad, pero él no lo entendía. Primero que los donceles eran demasiado delicados o demasiado agresivos, y Dinamita simplemente no quería complicarse la vida. Segundo que el fútbol era un deporte de jóvenes. ¡Él era joven, maldita sea! Podía elegir y escogía por eso a las mujeres jóvenes, ¿por qué debería elegir a un desesperado doncel de treinta años que comenzaba a mustiarse, cuando podía tener a una jovencita que todavía estaba floreciendo? Se negaba a pensar en sí mismo como alguien que no fuera joven, especialmente ahora que tenía a Sai Shimura pisándole los talones. Sasuke juraba que se quemaría en el infierno antes de permitir que ese arrogante hijo deputa hiciera su trabajo.

Terminó el whisky y comenzó a sentir un zumbido en la cabeza que le comunicaba que finalmente había llegado a donde quería estar, un lugar donde se olvidaría de las muertes de las personas que tanto amaba, donde se olvidaría de Sai Shimura y de que comenzaba a ser mayor y de que, desde que tenía inclinación por salir con jovencitas había bloqueado de vista a todos los donceles, y sobre todo que no sentía en la cama los fuegos artificiales que debería. En ese momento advirtió que Jūgo miraba por tercera vez su reloj en quince minutos.

—¿Vas a algún sitio, Jūgo?

—¿Qué? Ah, no. —Intercambió una mirada con Yahiko—. Nooo, sólo tenía curiosidad por saber qué hora era.

—Tres minutos más tarde que la última vez que miraste. —Sasuke cogió el palo de golpes cortos y se dirigió al comedor, que tenía el suelo de algún tipo de mármol y una cara lámpara de araña en el techo, pero ningún mueble. ¿Para qué los quería? Le gustaban los espacios amplios y limpios y estaba seguro de que no iba a dar ningún banquete. Cuando quería dar una fiesta, alquilaba un avión y llevaba a sus amigos a Scottsdale.

Además, no creía en acumular un montón de cosas innecesarias por vivir en un lugar, era un alma inquieta y cuanto menos tuviera, más fácil era mudarse. Era un jugador genial porque no había desordenes en su vida. Ni casa fija, ni pareja fija, nada que le hiciera sentirse viejo y levantarse cansado. Nada que pudiera hacerle perder la cordura.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta y Suigetsu enderezó la cabeza rápidamente.

—Deben ser las pizzas que encargué.

Los tres se dirigieron a su puerta.

Sasuke los miró con diversión. Durante toda la noche, había notado que tramaban algo. Suponía que estaba punto de saber qué.

Naruto se paró ante la espaciosa entrada del apartamento de lujo de Sasuke Uchiha. Con el rosa lazo de seda atado alrededor de su cuello, estaba envuelto como si fuera un regalo especial.

Su corazón latía tan rápidamente que estaba asombrado que el hombre no pudiera ver su piel moviéndose bajo el Kimono que portaba. Veía un poco borroso y no se sentía él mismo de ninguna manera; sospechaba que esas píldoras que Sakura le había dado lo habían puesto en ese estado.

Hidan, el de la ceja en forma de oruga, tomó su abrigo y murmuró breves presentaciones a tres hombres que sólo podían ser jugadores de fútbol. El llamado de Jūgo era trigueño con una frente amplia y el cuello más grueso que había visto hasta ese entonces. Yahiko era más claro que Jūgo y usaba gafas de montura metálica que lo hacían parecen un estudioso, en contraposición con el resto de los enormes miembros del grupo. Suigetsu tenía la piel blanca sobre la que destacaban unos enormes ojos morados que harían caer rendido a cualquier doncel.

Hidan terminó de hablar y señaló con el pulgar en su dirección.

—Sakura es la mejor, ¿no es cierto? Os dije que lo conseguiría.

Lo evaluaron y Suigetsu inclinó la cabeza.

—Realmente tiene clase, sumado a que es uno de los donceles más hermosos que he visto. ¿Pero cuántos años tiene?

—Veinticinco —Respondió Hidan, quitando un año más a su mítica edad.

—Bonitas piernas —Dijo Jūgo rodeándolo—. Estupendo trasero también. —Curvo la mano sobre su glúteo derecho y apretó.

Él se giró con rapidez y le dio una patada en la espinilla.

—¡Eh!

Demasiado tarde se percató de que había cometido un grave error. Un doncel que estuviera metido en ese lujurioso mundo no reaccionaría tan violentamente ante esa caricia. Se recobró rápidamente y lo miró con toda la arrogancia de un prostituto de lujo.

—A mí no se me prueba gratis. Si tienes interés en la mercancía, pide una cita.

Lejos de estar ofendido, comenzaron a reírse y Suigetsu inclinó la cabeza con aprobación.

—Eres justo lo que necesitaba Dinamita.

—Estará bien sonriente por la mañana —Rió Yahiko entre dientes.

—Venga chicos. ¡Es el momento de la fiesta!

Hidan lo empujó hacia adelante y mientras él patinaba ligeramente sobre el mármol del suelo con las sandalias altas, ellos comenzaron a cantar.

—Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz…

Con la boca seca y muerto de miedo, llegó al final del vestíbulo. Cuando dio otro paso, sus sandalias se quedaron pegadas al piso. Girándose, divisó a Sasuke Uchiha y quedó helado. Incluso sobre la neblina de los narcóticos, se dio cuenta con claridad de un hecho indiscutible. La tele había mentido.

Él estaba de pie, destacando contra el ventanal que tenía a su espalda en la fría noche de noviembre. En la televisión había visto a un paleto con buen cuerpo y mala gramática, pero el hombre frente que clavaba sus ojos en él desde el otro extremo de la habitación no tenía nada de paleto. Había escogido a un guerrero.

Él inclinó la cabeza a un lado y lo estudió. Su mirada era fría y sombría, lo cual terminó aterrorizándolo de pies a cabeza.

Los ojos azabaches que había visto al inició, parecían convertirse en rojos por un segundo. Unos ojos que no sabían que era la misericordia.

Su encrespado pelo oscuro, tenía una tendencia a no ser domada por un corte. Un hombre dominante que no respondí ante nadie.

Duro músculo y pura fuerza. Verdaderamente salvaje. No tenía nada blando. Ni un atisbo de ternura. Este hombre era un conquistador, diseñado por la naturaleza para luchar.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna. Supo sin ninguna duda que sería despiadado con cualquiera que pensara que era su enemigo. Pero él no era su enemigo, se recordó a sí mismo. Y nunca sabría lo que había pensado de él. Además, los guerreros no se preocupan por cosas como la descendencia ilegítima. Los bebés era una consecuencia natural de la violación y el pillaje y no merecían un segundo pensamiento.

Unas manos, acompañadas de áspera risa masculina, lo empujaron hacia el hombre que había elegido para ser el padre de su hijo.

—Este es tu regalo de cumpleaños, Sasuke.

—De nuestra parte.

—Feliz Cumpleaños, compañero. Te mereces lo mejor.

Con un empujón final lo lanzaron contra él. Se topó con un pecho musculoso. Un brazo firme lo rodeó antes de que pudiera caerse y percibió un débil olor a whisky. Trató de apartarse, pero él aún n había decidido soltarlo, con lo que le resultó imposible.

La repentina impotencia fue terrible. Era casi una cuarta más alto que él y no había ni un grama de grasa en su cuerpo delgado y atlético. Tuvo que esforzarse para no luchar por librarse porque sabía que lo aplastaría si sentía su debilidad.

Una imagen pasó como un relámpago por su mente, la de su cuerpo desnudo bajo el de él e inmediatamente la rechazó con fuerza. Si pensaba en esa parte, comenzaría a rezar.

Su mano subió por su brazo.

—Bueno, chicos, creo que jamás he tenido un regalo de cumpleaños de `ste tipo. Guardan más cartas en la manga que un tahúr.

El sonido de esa profunda voz arrastrada era indudablemente sexy, pero hizo que inmediatamente lo situara donde debía. Podía tener el cuerpo de un guerrero, pero era sólo un jugador de fútbol y uno no demasiado inteligente, si íbamos a eso. Conocer su superior capacidad intelectual le dio la suficiente confianza para indagar en esos profundos ojos mientras él lentamente soltaba su presa.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Sr. Uchiha. —Había pretendido que su voz sonara cálida, pero le salió el tono de profesor, como si saludara a un estudiante que había llegado tarde a clase.

—Se llama Sasuke —dijo Hidan—. No le gusta mucho que lo traten como un anciano, porque eso no le mola nada y cabrear a Dinamita es algo que no le recomiendo a nadie. Sasuke, él es Hikari. Hikari Bud.

Él levantó una ceja.

—¿Me habéis traído un stripper con nombre lindo?

—Eso es exactamente lo que pensé yo, pero no lo es. Es un prostituto.

Puso una expresión de asco aunque luego desapareció.

—Bueno, chicos, os agradezco, es un detalle que hayan pensado en mí. Pero voy a pasar.

—No puedes hacer eso, Sasuke. —Protestó Hidan—. Todos sabemos lo que opinas de los prostitutos, pero Hikari, aquí presente, no es un ordinario puto callejero. Caramba, no. Es un puto con mucha clase. Su familia llegó en el _Mayflower_ o algo así por el estilo. Díselo Hikari.

Él estaba tan ocupado intentando digerir que él, el doctor Naruto Uzumaki, un respetado físico con sólo un amante en su haber, estaba siendo tratado como un puto, por lo que le llevó un momento pensar una respuesta arrogante.

—Un Bud acompañó a Miles Standish.

Jūgo miró a Yahiko.

—Lo conozco. ¿No jugó con los Bears en los años ochenta?

Yahiko se rió.

—Carajo, Jūgo, ¿estuviste, aunque sólo fuera una hora en un aula, cuando pasaste por la universidad? Se refería al héroe de Nueva Inglaterra que llegó en el _MayFlower._

—Jugaba al fútbol. No tuve tiempo para esas mierdas. Además, no hablamos de eso ahora. ¡Hablamos de que es el cumpleaños de Dinamita, le hemos traído el regalo más alucinante que el dinero puede comprar y quiere pasar de él!

—Porque es demasiado viejo —Exclamó Suigetsu—. Les dije que deberíamos haber apostado por alguien más joven, pero todos decían que no le debería recordar a Karin. Sólo tiene veinticuatro años, Sasuke. Palabra.

Así como así, acababa de perder otro año.

—Puede que no lo apruebes. — Jūgo dio un paso adelanto, con una mirada beligerante en los ojos—. Pero es tu regalo de cumpleaños. Tienes que foll… echarle un polvo.

Su piel ardió y para que no se dieran cuenta de que estaba sonrojando, se giró y fingió estudiar la sala de estar. La mullida moqueta blanca, el sofá gris, el moderno equipo de música y la televisión de pantalla panorámica eran caros pero poco interesantes. Advirtió que había varias cosas sobre la mesa: un vaso de plástico, un cubo de KFC, una caja vacía de cereales. Además de paleto, el Sr. Uchiha era un guarro, pero como eso no era genético, no le preocupó.

Él soltó el palo de golf que tenía en la otra mano.

—Esto es lo que haremos, tíos. La gente cambia regalos todo el tiempo. ¿Quién lo quiere a cambio de una buena cena?

¡No podía hacer eso! Nunca encontraría a nadie más perfecto para ser el padre de su hijo.

—¡Mierda, Dinamita, costó mucho más que una buena cena!

Él se preguntó cuánto. Hidan le había dado el dinero, pero lo había metido en el bolso sin mirar, luego lo había deslizado bajo el asiento delantero de su coche. Lo primero que haría al día siguiente, sería donar cada dólar para el fondo de becas de la universidad.

Él llenó su vaso de whisky.

—Tíos, de verdad aprecio el gesto, pero supongo que no `stoy de humor para `star con un puto esta noche.

La cólera lo invadió como una colisión de moléculas. ¡Cómo se atrevía a hablar así delante de él! Sus emociones algunas veces lo traicionaban, pero su mente rara vez lo hacía y ahora le gritaba que hiciera algo. No podía dejar que lo estropeara. Él era perfecto y tenía que encontrar la manera de hacerle cambiar de idea. Sí, le aterraba físicamente y no creía que fuera un amante manso, pero unos cuantos minutos de brusquedad no lo matarían y además ¿no lo había seleccionado porque era opuesto a él en todos los aspectos?

—Venga, Dinamita —Dijo Suigetsu—. Está muy bueno. Me pongo duro de sólo mirarlo. Es el doncel más lindo que jamás has visto.

—Entonces cógelo. —Uchiha señaló con la cabeza hacía el vestíbulo—. Sabes dónde está el dormitorio de invitados y sobre todo que no me lío con donceles.

—¡No!

Todos clavaron sus ojos en él.

Él pensó en su acento sureño y se recordó así mismo que él no era nada más que un simple jugador de fútbol. Las píldoras le dieron el valor. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era ser más listo que él.

—No soy un pedazo de carne. Trabajo bajo contrato exclusivo y mi contrato dice que voy a ocuparme del Sr. Uchiha —Evitando sus ojos, miró a los demás hombre—. Caballeros, ¿por qué no se van, para que él y yo podamos discutir esto en privado?

—De acuerdo, hagamos eso —Dijo Yahiko—. Vamos, tíos.

No tuvo que convencerlos. Se abalanzaron hacia el vestíbulo con una velocidad que chocaba con su tamaño.

Yahiko se volvió hacia él en el último momento.

—Esperamos que valgas lo que pagamos, Hikari. Hazle a Dinamita lo que quiera, ¿oyes? Cualquier cosa que quiera.

Él tragó saliva e inclinó la cabeza. Un momento después, la puerta principal se cerró de golpe.


End file.
